Didn’t You Know?
by Random Dice
Summary: I remember thinking that she couldn’t die. I hadn’t told her that I loved her yet. I never got the chance and I never wanted it to be under these circumstances. She would laugh if she could. Laugh at what was going on in my brain.


A/N: I was super bored and decided that I was going to try my very first iCarly Seddie! Woot woot! Go Seddie! Anyway, here we go…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from iCarly…

Didn't You Know?

She's dead.

She died, in her almost-sister's arms as I sat by and helplessly watched.

Watched the pain consume her. I couldn't do anything. Nothing. I can still remember her blood splattering my face in little droplets. It felt like it was raining. It wasn't. I know it wasn't. Even four years later, I remember that day like it was, like it was just happening before my eyes.

We were arguing about who could win in a fight.

Her grandmother or my mother. I knew that her Jamama could beat my mother's butt any day of the week, but I liked to egg her on, tempt her into fighting.

Carly hated it and its not that we didn't care about what Carly was feeling, it was just our way, or it was only Sam's until she rubbed off on me, to express our anger or any other emotion we didn't want to deal with directly.

"Will you guys stop already?" Carly asked exasperated.

"No." We answered simultaneously and glared at each other, as if we hated that the other agreed with what you voiced. And in a way we did.

We finally reached Groovie Smoothie and stood in line. As we neared the front, I heard the sound that would haunt me for years to come for the first time. A squealing of the police's tires and a man cursing out side, waving a gun around. I remember later that the man was a runaway convict.

A loud sound echoed in the air. Like, someone dropping multiple textbooks in a silent room onto the floor. I didn't notice at first and neither did Carly. Maybe if we did, she would still be alive, still be pulling pranks on me and fighting me, but no, we didn't notice. Didn't notice that a bullet shot from the man's gun, shattering the Groovie Smoothie window, through some random person's shoulder…and straight into Sam's chest.

Taking her down. And we didn't notice until about five seconds later. Five seconds too late to save her. She must have been standing for the first couple seconds before she collapsed onto the hard floor, her head bouncing on the ground beneath her.

Carly and I were down as soon as we realized, but. She was bleeding. And I saw my reflection in a shinny surface, just for a moment, and dully noted that her blood spotted the left side of my face, making me look like I had chickenpox's.

Carly cradled Sam's head in her lap, while I pushed my bare hand onto her chest, in hopes to clog the gapping hole in her body. She was gasping for air, coughing sending her AB positive blood into the air in a fine pink mist. The dark red liquid glossed her lips until it eventually slipped out like a river. She was getting paler and her wonderfully deep blue eyes started to haze over with a foggy grey film.

The blood wouldn't stop. I remember that. It just kept come out of her. She was weak, but she managed to smile at Carly and I.

"Th-an-k y-ou." She forced out of her mouth, out of her head. "I c-c-coul-dn-'t ha-have as-k-ked f-for bet-tter fr-fr-friends." She was giving up, and I didn't blame her. She was probably in so much pain, the way her body was shacking, the blood that pooled around her. I knew she was dying, but sometimes, your brain and heart don't like to connect.

I remember thinking that she couldn't die. I hadn't told her that I loved her yet. I never got the chance and I never wanted it to be under these circumstances. She would laugh if she could. Laugh at what was going on in my brain.

"Don't give up, Sam!" Carly shouted, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, Sam, who will tease me and call me a dork and a geek and other mean stuff that I only let you say?" I asked in distress. She opened her mouth, but a coughing fit took hold of her body. She used the hand Carly wasn't latched onto and moved my hand away from the gunshot wound and looked at me, as if to tell me she'd be all right. Her eyes fluttered shut.

Sam died at the age of nineteen before the paramedics even showed, before the sirens were even heard. Carly never really got over it and dropped out of college. Spencer caught her trying to commit suicide and had to have her put in a place she couldn't hurt her-self. She got out a year ago, telling everyone Sam talked to her, telling her that she was her's and mine Guardian Angel.

Most people laughed and brushed it off as her just copping with the death of her best friend. I was one of those people, until now.

I'm twenty three and dead. I was in a car accident and, wow, was it bad. I stood over my-self, just watching the medics work on my corpse. It was pointless. I was gone, I knew it. They knew it. I winced as a shimmering light blinded my retinas. I raised my arm to shield my eyes, but stopped when I saw a silhouette of a woman.

I couldn't see her face, but could tell it was a girl by her body. She shook her head and tisked.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused. Was she an angel?

"C'mon, Freddork. Four years without me and you already forgot?" My eyes widened in shock.

"S-Sam?" I stuttered. She moved closer to me, stopping just about a foot from my person.

"Do I look like Sam?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side. I jumped into a hug with her. She chuckled.

"Whoa Daddy. Miss me that much?" She asked jokingly, but I pulled away and looked at her seriously.

"You have no idea." She smirked and took my hand and headed to the brilliant light.

"Course I do. Don't you remember? I'm your's and Carly's Guardian Angel." I chuckled.

"I didn't believe her."

"I know."

"I missed you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"…I know."

The End


End file.
